ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 - (06/10/2019) The June Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪June 10, 2019 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Experience a high-tier battle against Odin, sink your teeth into Black Mage job adjustments, and enjoy the monthly changes to Ambuscade. Read on for details. Event-related *'Records of Eminence has undergone the following adjustments.' **The monthly Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **It is now possible to toggle deed-based rewards that have already been received via completing monthly Records of Eminence objectives between shown and hidden. *'A new designation has been added.' Battle-related *'A new high-tier battlefield has been added.' **'★A Stygian Pact' ***'Entering High-tier Battlefields' Specific key items are required for entering high-tier mission battlefields. They can be purchased in exchange for merit points from one of the following NPCs. ****Trisvain in ****Raving Opossum in ****Mimble-Pimble in ***'Required Key Item for ★A Stygian Pact' :::: * Players must have cleared the battlefield The Rider Cometh to purchase Stygian Pact phantom gems. ***'Entry Location, Boss, and Conditions for Entry' :::: *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' **'Black Mage' ***'Certain merit point categories have been changed' * Points places in the old categories will automatically carry over to the new categories. :::: * The affected black magic spells are Shock, Rasp, Choke, Frost, Burn, and Drown. ***'The black magic spells Flare II, Freeze II, Tornado II, Quake II, Burst II, and Flood II are now learnable via magic scrolls.' * Those who have placed points in the applicable merit point categories prior to this version update do not need to relearn them. ***'The cast time for the following black magic spells has been decreased from 12s to 8.5s.' Flare / Freeze / Tornado / Quake / Burst / Flood ***'The cast time for the following black magic spells has been decreased from 10s to 7s.' Flare II / Freeze II / Tornado II / Quake II / Burst II / Flood II ***'The magic accuracy of the following black magic spells has been increased.' Flare II / Freeze II / Tornado II / Quake II / Burst II / Flood II * With this change, the II versions now have the same magic accuracy as the I versions. ***'The following augment effects have been changed' :::: * The affected black magic spells are Shock, Rasp, Choke, Frost, Burn, and Drown. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'A new synergy recipe has been added.' :: *'Susu in Lower Jeuno now sells the following magic scrolls.' Flare II / Freeze II / Tornado II / Quake II / Burst II / Flood II *'Distilled Water may now be used as a consumable item.' *'The help text for the Coruscanti has been adjusted.' *'Additional items are now storable via the Porter Moogle.' **Storage Slip 22 Sha Wujing's Lance / Sha Wujing's Lance +1 / Marvelous Cheer Resolved Issues *The issue with Omen wherein the log text for the Glassy Thinker's ability Winds of Promyvion was incorrect. *The issue wherein the values for the following white magic spells were incorrect. : *The issue wheren the value for Protect and Shell applied by Field Manuals and Grounds Tomes were incorrect. *The issue wherein the amount healed by Full Cure was incorrect under certain conditions. *The issue wherein the damage bonus amounts for Holy and Holy II were incorrect while under the effects of Afflatus Solace. *The issue wherein the damage bonus amounts for Banish, Banish II, Banish III, Banish IV, Banishga, and Banishga II were incorrect while under the effects of Afflatus Misery. *The issue wherein the Sacrifice effect granted by the white magic spell Sacrifice could not be manually canceled while under the effects of Afflatus Misery. *The issue wherein the enchantment effect of Jody’s Shield could not be used in Mog Gardens. *The issue wherein augments could not be applied to relic, mythic, and empyrean weapons under certain circumstances. *The Increases Regain based on Dual Wield Effect attribute of the Gokotai weapon does not activate under certain circumstances. *The issue wherein directional key settings were occasionally incorrect for certain gampads in the FINAL FANTASY XI CAMPAD Config. *The issue wherein legacy settings could not be turned off in the FINAL FANTASY XI Config under certain conditions. Known Issues *The log message for when the avatar Titan’s blood pact Geocrush causes a magic burst is incorrect under certain circumstances.